Not Alone
by NutellaNinja101
Summary: AU What if Harry didn't have a chance to show everyone that his boggart would have been a dementor? What if Draco had to go next? No slash!
1. The Boggart

_This has been prompt that I have seen people posting, I finally had the motivation to write one myself._

_This is a little AU of what would have happened if Harry didn't have a chance to show everyone that the boggart would have turned into a dementor. What if Draco had to go next? No slash!_

_Warnings: Hints of an emotional abusive._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, films, or any of the charterers.

Draco fiddled with his cast, looking up periodically to make sure no one could see him moving his "broken" arm. The professor (Draco scoffed under his breathe at the thought that this idiot was allowed to teach them anything) was still allowing students to try and fend off the boggart. Draco was hoping that time would run out before it became his turn but the class was going too fast for Draco's liking...

Granger's turn was next, Draco gulped, after her, it was going to be his turn. He looked over his shoulder, thinking maybe he could just move to the back but there weren't enough students behind him, at this point it was just delaying the inevitable and bring more attention to him. Little surprise that Granger's greatest fear was Mcgonagall holding a parchment with little Fs written all over it.

After a few minutes of calming the girl down, the Professor, (_Lupin? _He thought to himself, trying to recall what his name was.) he smiled softly and turned to Draco.

"Draco? It's your turn-"

"No." Draco's eyes widen at his fearful answer. He didn't mean to say that! He meant to think of a more cruel comment directed to Lupin or the class, make it so that Lupin would just sent him Mcgonagall's office or detention, but this just brought more attention to him.

"Draco, everyone has to do this..." Lupin answered softly, looking at Draco with (_God help me. _Draco thought to himself) concern. "If you don't, you will lose points-"

"I don't care." Draco snapped, ignoring the now wide and intrigued eyes of the class. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the moron Weasley whisper something into Potter's ear, smirking slightly, but Potter wasn't smiling. He looked at Draco in confusion. Draco continued. "I refuse to do something so pathetic as this." Draco was fidgeting nervously, there was no hiding that, but if he could just be sent out, maybe he could leave before-

But it was too late, he didn't even have to look at the boggart to know what it was turning into. A few gasps were heard, more loud were the ones from from Potter, Wealsey, and even Lupin. Draco refused to look, keeping his eyes fixed at his feet but the next thing he knew he could hear-

"How _pathetic_." Draco couldn't resist looking into the eyes of the boggart, the boggart that now had the face of his father. "How can this worthless, fearful boy be mine." His father gave a look of disgust before continuing. "If it wasn't for the constant watchfulness of where you mother was all the time, I would swear you couldn't be my son. You can't to anything for yourself, how can you even be half the man I am? You are useless Draco, you always have been." Draco said nothing, he just stood there,wanting to run, wanting to get as far away from here. But he couldn't move, he want to run before father could continue-

No, this wasn't his father, his father wasn't here, Draco was safe until Summer. This isn't father, he was safe, he was safe-

But still he couldn't move.

Before anyone could even blink, Lupin jumped in front of Draco, protecting him from the boggart. The boggart warped into a strange round object. Draco kept his eyes directly in front of Lupin's back, so _so grateful_ that he didn't have to look at the boggart anymore. His vision started to get blurry, he could feel his eyes starting to sting, yet he didn't any evidence of his distress. A loud sound erupted and Draco knew the boggart had went back into the cupboard.

There was deathly silence. Draco refused to move his eyes to what he was sure going to be a class full of smug and disgusted looks. He couldn't move. It was like he was frozen. His breathing was uneven, he didn't even notice when Lupin bent down to Draco's eye line, his eyes held horror, something that surprised Draco.

Lupin put his hand gently on Draco shoulder, but Draco pushed him away. Stepping back, he looked at where his father-the boggart was last seen. Without saying a word, Draco turned and ran out of the room, not caring at the people calling his name.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco didn't care where he was going as long as he was far away from that room. His side was hurting from the speed he was going, he ran past students, teacher, friends, and enemies, he didn't care what happened as long as he just wasn't _here_.

Banging his bruised shoulder on the corner, Draco swore under his breath, using his nails to scrape away the tears that had started down his cheek. He felt himself cut his face with the amount of force he used but he didn't care, even when he felt something other than tears on his face.

Draco panted, collapsing to the floor of the empty hallway. He rested on his knees, his hands gripping his thighs with anger. How could he let that happen? He should have ran out when he had the chance, or better yet, not be such a pathetic, useless, worthless piece of-

"Draco?" Came a voice.

Draco snapped his head, up, using the palm of his hand to wipe away the traces of wetness. He could see that the cursed Lupin idiot had followed him. He kept his distance, seemingly not wanting to frighten Draco off.

"What do you want?" Spat Draco, hate in his eyes for this man to have not only seen what Draco's fear was, but allowed the whole class to see.

Lupin didn't start at the venom that was lace through Draco's voice, his face holding nothing but worry.

"Draco, I am so, _so sorry._ I'm sorry this has been happening to you and I am sorry it that you felt like you couldn't tell anyone."

Draco glared at the professor, looking for a trace of sarcasm or a maybe a trick of some sort. Draco saw none of that. He looked...like he actually wanted to help.

"What do you care? No one cares! No one ever notices! Not even my own mother does!" Draco's voice was rising with every sentence. He took a step closer to Lupin, practically snarling at the teacher. "And I know you don't either! Why did you follow me?" Draco was right in Lupin's face, not caring that he was a few inches shorter than Lupin and could easily be pushed away.

"So you can learn more and tell the other teachers what an idiot I am?" Draco hissed. He could feel his eyes watering again. "So you can mock me? So you can tell me to be a man? Stop being worthless-"

Draco didn't even see the hug coming.

Wait...

Is this even allowed?

What the heck?

Draco inhaled deeply, surprise on his face. Lupin held him tight, staying silent, just holding Draco. Draco let his arms stay by his side, not moving. He knew he should push him off, run away and never look back...yet...he felt safe. He was never held like this before...

Slowly, Draco moved his arms up and clung to the professors coats, burying his face in the crook of Lupin's shoulder.

Lupin rested his chin on the top of Draco's head. For the first time in what felt like forever, Draco felt that maybe...maybe he was going to be okay.

The end

_I hope it wasn't too OOC. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, films, or any of the charterers.

_Here is chapter two! I hope you like it!_

Draco laid on his bed, wondering how painless it would be if he jumped off the Astronomy tower.

God, how stupid was he? Allowing himself to not only to show _such _weakness, but in front of a mudblood-loving teacher? Ugh...Yeah, he was dead.

Draco threw his hand to his face, practically slapping himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid-

"Draco, come on, we got to go. We'll be late for class."

"Go away Blaise." Draco mumbled. His hands covering his face still.

Draco heard foot steps leave and knew he was alone again. Draco sighed and rose from his bed, his head throbbing from the crying the night before.

He knew he couldn't just stop going to class. His...his father would find out. Draco gulped. This would be the fist time he would see Lupin again after the...well, incident. Draco groaned and fell back onto his bed. Oh yeah, he was dead.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco walked out of the dormitory with his head high. If anyone would try and talk about what happened yesterday, they would soon regret it and hopefully go back to hating him by the evening. He just had t go through Defense Against The Dark Arts and he would be fine. That was all.

When the time came for him to go to the classroom, he came in earlier than the rest of the class, just to show them that Draco Malfoy was no coward. Yet he still continued his fidgeting with a stray string of his cast. It would come off soon, just after the Quidditch game in a week.

The class room erupted with students, loud conversations and excited talk about what was happening with their lives. Draco wanted to vomit. The class quieted down slightly when he was noticed, yet he paid no mind to them. He even had the chance to give a sneer to Longbottom that made him nervously bump into a desk. Draco smirked. Yes, as long as he survived this first time in class since yesterday, things would go back to normal.

Draco wanted nothing more than to avoid the looks of the Moronic Three, but he couldn't help but to look as they came in.

Weasley was looking down at his own feet as he walked, deliberately avoiding Draco's gaze. Granger was looking at Draco with something close to pity, almost as if she wanted to hug him. Draco resisted the urge to shudder. Potter's was worst. He look at Draco like he had never seen him before. It seemed like he had sympathy for Draco.

Draco jerked his head back to the front of class. God, when was Lupin coming? The sooner this class was over, the better.

As if he had read his mind, Lupin came in, a small smile on his face. With the seeming permission to ignore what had happen last time in classroom, the students all collectively got out the books and wands. Draco bit back a sigh of relief, the ball of anxiety slowly loosening some.

The class was thankful simple, no actual monsters or creatures to face, just Lupin going through something called a grindylow. Near the end, Lupin told them all to take notes on the board, while they did so, Lupin slyly walked to Draco, bending down slightly, he was able to whisper "See me after class." without anyone hearing.

Draco froze at the statement. His hand stayed still while holding his quill. Swallowing apprehensively, Draco kept his head down and continues taking notes. No, he wasn't going to stay, who did this man think he was, telling Draco Malfoy what to do? He had to reason to stay-

Unless he would tell his father. The thought made Draco want to puke. No. No he couldn't find out. He already know how worthless he was, he couldn't let him know just _how _weak he was too.

Draco continued writing long after he was done taking notes, to make up for the fact that he was not leaving at the same time as the rest of the class. No one noticed except for the Three.

They looked at Draco with confusion but one look at Lupin putting away his books and they must have assumed what was happening and quickly left. Was it still too late to jump off the tower?

Lupin finished putting the items away after what felt like an eternity before leaning against his desk, a few feet away from Draco.

"How are you doing Draco?" Lupin asked, kindness in his voice.

"Better than your wardrobe. You look worse than my old houself." Draco said confidently. Maybe if he acted like nothing happened and continued to act like how he always acted, Lupin would understand that there was nothing to talk about and would not tell anyone. Especially not his father.

Lupin sighed. It was obvious he thought Draco was going to do this. "Draco, I promise you, I am trying to help. I know you do not want it, but it is what you are going to get."

Draco opened his mouth for a crude comment but nothing came to his mind. Instead all he could say was "I don't want help. I don't need it." If it was any other time and he wasn't feeling emotionally drained, Draco might have scoffed, called him an idiot for even trying to talk to him and leave, but….he couldn't. "I'm not someone who can be saved." Draco whispered, looking down at his desk.

"No one is past saving Draco." Lupin said only to be snapped back into silence by Draco's sudden burst of anger.

"Right, no one is," Draco shot up from his desk, taking one step back to the door. Lupin made a sudden move like he wanted to take a step closer but he made himself stay where he was. It shouldn't have made Draco feel better, he didn't even know why it did, all he knew was that he didn't want to be near anyone.

"My father isn't past saving, death eater aren't past saving, you know, while we're at it, how about You-Know-Who isn't past saving!" Draco took another step back. His father taught him that a true man doesn't walk away from an argument, he doesn't show weakness, but clearly Draco was failing all the rules for being a true man, why not fail this one while he was already screwing things up?

Lupin said nothing, something that only infuriated Draco. If the man was going to bring this up, he could at least have the common courtesy of acting like he was in the wrong.

"It's been like this for as long as I can remember. Nothing can change that." Draco shook his head in a defeated manner, his expression miserable.

Lupin looked at Draco with the same expression, Draco had the feeling that Lupin really wanted to help him, but Draco knew it was pointless. It would never change. And it would never get better. Draco hung his head, his attempt of acting like he was the strong one in this conversation had failed quicker then he liked.

Lupin stayed where he was for a moment, looking thoughtful. Unexpectedly, he moved away from leaning on his desk to move to Draco. Draco didn't move, he didn't want to see Lupin's repulsed face.

Unexpectedly, Lupin came right in front of Draco, bending his knees slightly to look Draco in the eyes, he put a kind hand on Draco's drooped shoulder and said gently, "Draco, I know it seems hopeless now, maybe you feel like it will always be hopeless, but I can promise you, that if you want help, or just want someone to talk to…You know where to find me."

Draco stared at him for a moment. He could not detect any sense of this being a cruel joke, or how helping him could give him anything to gain. He swallowed painful, looking away from Lupin's eyes.

"Why?" Draco mumbled, waiting for something bad to happen.

"…Because when I was going through my own bad times when I was younger…I often think back and wonder if I didn't have someone to talk to, someone who I knew would never intentionally hurt me, if I didn't have a _friend…_ I may not be here today."

The comment surprised Draco, but he didn't ask. His gaze returned to Lupin, and for the first time, in a very long time…Draco face a genuine smirk.

"I think…I would like that."

_So this was all I had written but if anyone is interested in more chapters, I would be happy to continue! If I do, I must warn you that there may be no actual plot, probably just Draco slowly becoming less of a jerk. Thank you for reading! I wish you all a wonderful day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so much your your responses! I am so glad you like it! Here is chapter 3! :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, films, or any of the characters.

Draco watched as his cast was taken off, not surprised to see it look as good as new. He said nothing to Madam Pomfrey, not even a thank you. She said nothing, clearly not expecting a thank-you from Draco, and Draco clearly had nothing to say anything to Pomfrey.

The Quidditch game was over and it was reported that Potter fainted right off his broom. The thought made Draco snicker, he didn't go to the game but the image of Potter falling off his broom over a silly dementor made him feel much better than he had in a week.

Draco hadn't gone to talk to Lupin yet but the knowledge that he could if he wanted to (he would die before confessing it) made him feel pleased. Lupin didn't bring up his offer again but he seemed to be waiting for Draco to stay after class to talk to him every time Draco was leaving after Lupin's class. Draco wanted to talk to Lupin, he wanted someone to talk to but the thought of letting down his walls again made his stomach turn. How do other people do this with other people with no fear? Draco didn't know if he admired them or was disgusted with them.

"Well move on!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, shooing Draco off the hospital bed with her hand. "I have more students to tend to!"

The thirteen year old jumped out of his thoughts, glaring at the old bat. "I'm going!" He jeered. "It's not like I want to be in this old hole any longer then I need to." He left the room, pleased with the angry look she sent his way. He could have sworn he heard her mutter something that sounded an awful lot like "wicked little tosser…"

Draco went along his way to his room when he saw he was going to pass Lupin's office. The room coming closer to view made Draco stop in his tracks.

Draco looked around the empty hallway, seeing that he was really alone. He had been wanting to see if he could talk to Lupin and see if there were ways to make it that a boggart wouldn't show his fears again. He had searched the library but had found nothing. The least Lupin could do was suggest a book from the Restricted Section give him permission to go find it. It wasn't like Lupin was going to give him lessons on how to protect himself.

Draco thought on it more but finally figured that he shouldn't, maybe Lupin didn't really care, maybe he was just trying to make Draco feel better so he wouldn't continue to be panicking about boggarts in class.

The thought made Draco's heart actually hurt for a second.

No, he wasn't going to see Lupin.

Suddenly, he saw Lupin's door open. Quickly, Draco walked past the door, indicating that he didn't care who was behind the door. He was, however. Because who came out of the door was not Lupin but Potter.

The sight made Draco's eyes widen in surprise but he didn't slow his pace. Potter looked at Draco with the same expression but both boys didn't slow down on their walk to get out of each other's way.

Draco turned towards the nearest corner, put his back to the wall. Turning his head slightly to the edge of the wall, he saw that Potter went the other way. Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco thumped his head against the wall. What was Potter doing? Why was he talking with Lupin?

Any other time, Draco would not have cared what Potter was doing unless it was something he could use against him, but this was intriguing. Why was Potter seeing Lupin?

Draco stared at the closed door that lead to Lupin, debating.

"….Ugh, fine." Draco muttered angrily at himself and his cursed curiosity. Pushing himself away from the wall, he made his way to Lupin and gave one hard knock on the door. If he didn't answer, Draco told himself that he would leave right away. What was he even doing here? What was he planning on saying?

The door opened though, and Lupin appeared.

"Draco." Lupin said, pleasant surprise on his face, his hands in his robe's pockets.

"Why was Potter here?"

Draco mentally slapped himself.

Lupin gave an amused smile at Draco's bluntness. "Would you want me to telling people what we talked about in secret to anyone who asked?"

….Crap, he had a point.

Still, Draco wasn't about to confess that. He crossed his arms and glared at Lupin.

Lupin paid no mind to Draco's attempt at being intimidating.

"Harry was here asking for advice, something you are allowed to do as well."

Draco got the hint. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to _anyone _about himself, but he also didn't want his father to find out about what happened…maybe-

"I-I was just wondering if...um" Draco trailed off. How was he supposed to say this? "If maybe you could teach me how to…to not show what-what I fear?" Draco's voice went down to a whisper. He swallowed nervously, wishing he could hide his anxiety over asking this.

Lupin's tired face showed no emotion but Draco could see his eyes looked pleased.

"Well, I can't make a boggart not show what you fear…"

Draco's heart sank.

"But with the dementors around Hogwarts, maybe it would be best to help you fight them off."

Draco blinked. How was _that _going to help? "Dementors don't show people what you fear." Draco stated, frustrated with the professor's lack of assistance.

"No, but boggarts aren't commonly found in everyday life." Lupin calmly explained. "Dementors can make you relive your worst memories. Not only that but they have been making several people in the school feeling drained and depressed, which can make you even more of a target for them."

Draco paled at the thought.

"And dementors are all around Hogwarts now, and they may be for the rest of the school year," Lupin did not look happy about that either. "Maybe if you could learn how to fend them off, it would not make you emotionally drained."

Draco stared at Lupin wide eyed. "Would that really help?" He asked eagerly. If this worked, maybe he would no long be weak, maybe father would be proud of him…

Lupin gave a small smile. "I think it would."

Draco lost the ability to speak for a few moments before rushing out "How? Could you teach me?" He asked hesitantly, looking down at his nervous fingers playing with the hem of his robe.

Lupin's smiled stayed in place as he nodded. "Of course. If that is what you want. It's after the holidays, we can start Saturday. I should be free then."

Draco face broke into a sincere smile. "Thank you." Draco breathed, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice. He then ran off, keen for the lesson that would soon occur.

Content with his choice to help Draco, Lupin went back into his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, films, or any of the characters.

After Draco was alone in his room, he quickly gathered his bags and wand, getting ready for his appointment that was to happen later that day. He was told to meet him in the History of Magic classroom.

Three days had passed after Lupin had confessed that he was able to train Draco against dementors, and hopefully help him gain control. Draco didn't tell anyone about his training. (Who did he have to tell anyway?)

Draco didn't think too much of it, if Potter was fainting (Draco snickered to himself) then of course the idiot was going to need teaching. Draco didn't know what to expect for the lesson, secretly he was a bit afraid, unsure how the training would be like. It couldn't be too bad, Draco didn't trust Lupin with his life but he doubted it would involve anything that would get Lupin in trouble.

Draco just needed to get through the next few hours, and then sneak off to Lupin's office. He told Blaise and the rest of his "friends" he was going to try and study for classes, saying he was getting behind on Charms. No one questioned him, not that they cared.

Draco stayed in the Great Hall for as long as he could, making mocking gestures of Potter falling off his broom by dementors, the rest of the Slytherins laughing with Draco. When it got closer to the time he was to meet with Lupin. Rushing off with his fake excuse of needing to study, Draco started off, excitement and dread running through him.

"Draco. I'm glad you made it." Lupin opened the door wider for Draco, gesturing him towards chair unused in front of his desk. Draco hesitantly sat down, looking at Lupin for further instruction. Lupin sat down in his own seat, folding his hands in front of him. Draco frowned slightly at his close sight of Lupin, he looked worn and weary, and he looked even paler than usual.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, not bothering to hide his stare. "Accidently step in front of the sun?" He smirked before it faded. Maybe making jokes about your professor to be a vampire was not the smartest thing since said professor is helping you.

Surprisingly, Lupin gave a small laugh. "Something like that." He had a small smile, like he has an inside joke he wasn't planning on telling Draco. Trying not to get kicked out of the office, Draco didn't push it.

"I'm afraid I cannot have our lesson last as long as I originally had planned, we can continue it next week though." Lupin did not elaborate further and Draco assumed it best to put push it. At least not toda

"All right, now we do not have anything that will give you the same reactions as a dementor would," Lupin started, calming explaining his lesson plan to an eager Draco. "Which may sound good but it is best if we could practice through action, however, we can still continue our lesson."

Draco said nothing. He was pleased that he wasn't going to face a dementor or a boggart but he didn't see how he was to train without a subject to practice on. Lupin took out his wand from his robe, gesturing for Draco to do the same, which he enthusiastically did so, standing up.

"Now this is a spell, a very powerful spell. The spell is called expecto patronum."

"Expecto patronum?" Draco asked, his confusion evident.

Lupin calmly and thoroughly explained everything Draco needed to know about the spell and the desired result: To create a corporal Patronus. He enlightened how this situation would be difficult. The whole thing sounded fairly easy in Draco's mind, except for one tiny detail: The happy memory.

"So, first thing first: I need you to think of your happiest memory. That is all."

Lupin made it sound like the easiest thing in the world, (_not exactly. _Draco thought to himself ruefully.) But Draco did not plan on confessing the challenge it was going to be to succeed in the simple act.

Draco thought deeply for anything, _anything _that he considered a happy memory, something about his mom, something about his first time in Hogwarts. Quickly, Draco picked the first one that came to mind: The first time he rode the broom his father bought for him. That should be good enough, right?

"Got it." Draco said in a confidentvoice, although he started licking his lips nervously.

Lupin must have guessed Draco's lack of an actual proper memory because of the knowing stare he gave Draco, but he said nothing.

"Okay, now, hold out your wand and repeat after me."

Draco held his wand with a shaking hand, clearing his throat to cover his uneasiness.

"Expecto patronum?" Draco asked looking at Lupin expectedly, needing directions.

"Expecto patronum." Lupin repeated, nodding his approval.

Draco pointed his wand at the empty room, Lupin standing at his side. Draco mumbled the spell and neither wizard were surprised at the end result of nothing happening.

"Did you have a powerful enough memory?" Lupin asked, turning his head towards Draco.

"Of course." Draco snapped, turning his glare towards Lupin. When Lupin raised his one skeptical eyebrows. Draco shrugged one shoulder, looking away from Lupin. "I mean…It was the first time I rode my broom."  
Lupin stared at Draco for a full thirty-second before letting out an actual laugh, the first one Draco had ever heard him give. The sight disturb Draco.

"I'm sorry." Lupin smiled, clearing his throat while he continued to smile. "I can't explain why but that was quite amusing. No, no the memory is not strong enough, nowhere near enough."

"Okay, I'll think of something else." Draco mocked, rolling his eyes. Hiding his face from the professor, Draco's face glowered in thought. What was he supposed to think of?

They trained for almost an hour, not even a hint of a spell showing up, even when Lupin showed Draco his own Patronus to try and have Draco see what it was like. Draco started getting more and more frustrated, snapping at Lupin and getting more discouraged with himself. God, he felt like slamming his head against a wall. Why couldn't he do this one simple thing? What was the matter with him, why can't he do anything right?  
Lupin noticed Draco's distressed and anger at himself and called for the lesson to come to an end. Resting a hand in comfort on Draco's tense shoulder, Lupin said supportively. "We can finish this next week."

Draco jerked his head to Lupin. Sensing Draco was about to complain, he raised his hand for silence. "We can finish next week." He wasn't taking no for an answer. While Draco could appreciate Lupin's thoughtfulness to allowing Draco to stop, he still wanted to master this as soon as possible. However, sensing Lupin was not the man who would allow a thirteen year old to talk back at him, he snapped his mouth shut, grabbed his bag, and left as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for reading! I hope I don't disappoint you!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, films, or any of the characters.

It was the third time Lupin and Draco met for their lessons. Lupin again confessed that he was too tired to have the lessons go on longer than a half an hour. Draco (still not being able to get even _close_ to being successful with the spell,) wasted no time in reminding Lupin why they were doing this.

"Why are you so tired every time we have a lesson?" Draco demanded, crossing his arms across his chest broodingly.

Lupin cocked his head to the side. "I've been helping another student with the same problem you are currently having."

Draco was taken aback by this new-found piece of information. "Why?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Because the student asked for my help. And I gave it." Lupin stated simply.

"And now you are burning the candles at both end?" Draco drawled sarcastically, his weight shifting from one foot to another in uneasiness. He didn't know how his training was going to get anywhere if Lupin was focusing on the other student too.

Lupin nodded his head side to side, smirking in amusement. "I suppose you could call it that." A sudden thought must have struck Lupin, because his amused smile got a bit bigger. Draco frowned. That face did not look like it would bode well for Draco. "There is something that I suppose could help us with our lesson and make it last longer." Lupin began.

"What?" Draco squinted suspiciously.

"You could train with the other student. Their fear happened to be a boggart, which would help us on our lesson. I think this would help you."

Draco face twisted in disgust. Training? With another student? Who would know that he was training too?

He groaned.

"Who is it?" Draco sniffed, glaring at Lupin in suspicion.

The smile Lupin gave made Draco realize who it was before he even said it.

"NO."

"Draco…"

"NO." Draco repeated, storming away from Lupin only to turn back and step right in Lupin's face. "HIM?" Draco hissed.

Draco groaned and slammed his hands to his face, his nails digging into his cheeks. After he was pretty sure he had successfully ripped some skin off his face again, he removed his hands to see a smirking Lupin.

"I hate you." Draco whined.

"I know." Lupin's face showed no regret.

" So I'll have to choose between stopping these lessons or-"

"Training with Harry." Lupin concluded, nodding at Draco's analysis.

Draco's hands returned to covering his face in anguish, a tragic moan escaping his lips.

"Take your time." Lupin said, amusement on his face.

Draco gave Lupin a stare that would have made Death back away.

"You can't have your hatred for Harry ruin something good for you." Lupin said softly, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

Draco hung his head forward, accepting in his fate.

After some minutes of silence, (to which Lupin was trying his best not to laugh) Draco turned to face Lupin. "If he-_ or you_\- say anything about these lessons, to anyone…" Draco warned, pointing a threatening finger at Lupin's entertained figure. Too many people knew about what happened that day with Draco and the boggart, he couldn't afford anyone getting word to his father.

"I promise, Harry and I will not say anything, not unless you give us your permission." Lupin said sincerely, even though his enjoyment hadn't quite left his features.

Draco nodded his approval, though he still looked furious enough to hit someone. "When do we start?" Draco forced his words out with bitter tone.

"As soon as we can."

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco ignored the sound of the door opening, knowing who it was. It was the next week, and the first time Potter and Draco would have their lessons together. Draco wondered if Potter handled the news of training together the same way that Draco did. The idea brought a smirk to his face.

Feeling the presence of Potter next to him, Draco shifted his eye line towards Potter's features, seeing that Potter was deliberately staring straight ahead. Lupin either didn't see either of the thirteen year olds death glares at each other or he choose to ignore it.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he noticed that Lupin was holding an old packing case, something he had never brought to their previous classes. Remembering that Lupin had informed him of the boggart they would be using, Draco assumed that was where it was.

"Now," Lupin began, ignoring the angry stares both boys were sending his way. "You both know what to do, only this time, I want to you both to try it _together_. When I open this case" Lupin rested his hand on the worn-out bag. "You are to use the incantation. Remember, use your happiest memory."  
Draco internally rolled his eyes. It was his fourth lesson and he still didn't have a happy enough memory. He hadn't told Lupin about this, and he didn't plan on saying anything either. Maybe he could-

"Draco?" Lupin interrupted his thoughts. "I need to see you for a moment."  
Draco looked back at Potter, who was settled down in a chair, pointlessly looking through a spell book that Draco noticed he had already been reading in the last DADA class. With caution, Draco made his way to Lupin, regarding him with suspicion. Making sure that Potter was not eavesdropping, Lupin leaned closer to Draco's level.

"Why do you think you are having trouble with this spell Draco?"  
Draco didn't answer, his eyes were cast downward. He seemed to have a sudden fascination with picking at his nails. Lupin said nothing, waiting patiently for Draco. Neither noticed when Harry leaned to the side of the chair resting his weight on his elbow, trying to catch what they were saying.

Draco opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. Swallowing, he raised his eyes to Lupin's. Lupin's held no hint of fake concern or irritation, just a genuine interest to help. Letting out a sigh of unease, Draco leaned closer slightly.

"I…I don't _have _a happy enough memory." Draco shrugged, like it was no reason to be of awkwardness.

Lupin nodded understandably, giving Draco the feeling that Lupin already knew this. (_Does he know _everything_? God, he's as bad as Dumbledore.) _Draco thought disbelievingly. Looking back at his fingers, Draco waited for Lupin to say something.

"Draco, if this is something you don't want to do anymore-"

"No!" Draco explained unexpectedly, surprising himself and everyone else in the room. Harry jumped at the abrupt noise and quickly went back to acting like he couldn't hear anything.

"I mean," Draco quickly explained, clutching his hands into fists, embarrassed with his outburst. What was with this teacher that made all his self-control break apart? "I want to do this, I _need _to do this. I-I don't want to stop, I just need some time, and I'll be able to do it." Draco was staring pleadingly at Lupin, practically begging for him to keep helping him with the lessons.

"Of course." Lupin said sincerely, his face showing Draco that he was not about to mock him. "Al right, we will just continue the lesson as planned than. Go get your wand ready." Lupin said kindly.

Draco got his things together ignoring the stare he was getting from Potter. Judging from Potter's shocked stare, he was listening to what was being said. The thought made Draco want to go over and punch him. No wand. No magic. Just a good simple punch in the face. But that could wait until after the lesson…

Draco and Harry waited until Lupin threw open the case, revealing Harry's boggart, a dementor. They both of them failed at driving it away successfully, but Harry was able to at least have a strong white light appear out of his wand, unlike Draco who could at the most get a weak shiver of sliver before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Draco felt like he could feel his father in the room with him, could _feel _his anger at him. He gulped. This was getting more and more difficult…Draco turned his head to glare at Potter with loathing, somehow finding it Potter's fault. Draco was about to frustratingly give up when Potter fainted, causing Draco to have to hide his laugh.

Lupin immediately went Potter's side, gently helping a groggy Potter in a sitting position, and leaving Draco to practically bit his knuckles to keep from laughing. Lupin sent him a stern stare, surprising Draco and shutting him up. Draco wasted no time rushing out when Lupin announced it was time to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! : waves happily: I know in the books Draco knew that Sirius was "after" Harry because his father told him, however, in this story I am going to make it that Draco has no idea. I hope I don't confuse too many people! I hope you all have a lovely day!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, films, or any of the characters.

Draco and Harry had successfully three lessons with Lupin together, and by successful, it usually meant, they could hardly get through a lesson without a fainting Potter (something that never failed to be amusing in Draco's eyes) or an irritated Draco for not being able to get even close to the succession that Harry was having with the spell.

With Black being reported near Hogwarts, the school had gone into complete over-protective mode in Draco's opinion. Certain teachers were insisting that no one go alone from one place to another, something that even Lupin was starting to insist.

It was March and it was particularly cold this day. Draco tugged up his green scarf up to his pointed chin, waiting outside of the room they usually train in. He was several minutes early so he was expecting to be the only one in the room. However, he was dejected to see that Number One of the Idiot Three was already there, occupying an abandon chair. Draco paid him no mind and took the farthest located seat, bring his school bag on to his desk and stated checking to make sure he had everything.

With an internal groan, Draco quickly found out that he had forgotten his wand (_Like a bloody idiot. _Draco thought to himself furiously.) Potter must have sensed Draco's anger because he gave him a quick, confused look before snapping his head back towards the center of the room.

Draco gathered his things back into his bag and was about to get up and leave to go retrieve his wand when Lupin opened the door, noticing Draco.

"Going somewhere?" Lupin asked, not accusingly.

"I just need to get something. I'll be quick." Draco mumbled, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"All right." Lupin said. Just as Draco was about to go, Lupin turned to Potter. "Harry, you can go with Draco."

Both boys looked at Lupin with dread.

"No I'm fine-" Draco insisted.

"He doesn't need my help-" Harry started.

"_No one," _Lupin said, raising his voice authority, shutting up both thirteen year olds. "Is to go about the castle alone, not until Black is apprehended." Lupin stared at both boys, his eyes clearly stating that this was the final say in the matter.

Resisting the urge to turn the other into slugs, Draco and Harry with hate-filled eyes started walking to the dungeon. The only reason the other were able to keep away from yelling insults at each other was the fact they both didn't want to get into enough trouble to stop the lessons. Getting closer to Draco's dorm room, Draco turned to face Potter, the other boy standing to his full height, (which wasn't much) expecting a fight with the urgency on Draco's face.

"I can't have everyone seeing the both of us together," Draco hissed. "So I'll need to you use your cloak."

Potter's eyes widen so large Draco thought they might fall out. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Potter stammered, shock slowly being replaced with anger. Draco started to see more reasons this moron couldn't be a Slytherin.

"You can think I am an idiot, you can talk to me like I'm an idiot, just don't treat me like an idiot." Draco's face was so done with the conversation Harry didn't even try to deny the cloak anymore. Swinging his bag back in front of him, he rummaged through it for a moment before pulling it out. Draco eyed in, intrigued but said nothing and waited until Potter was hidden from sight.

Together they made their way into the dorm rooms and Harry followed quietly. Draco could practically hear Potter's brain try to figure out how he knew about the cloak. Draco smirked. It was an act of dark magic not was Draco a genius; Potter and his friends were just _really _awful at whispering about the cloak, but Draco would never admit that was how he knew.

Quickly making it into the Slytherin's chamber, Draco and Harry made their way up the stairs, ignoring the 6th and 7th year students who in turn did the same.

"I think it is mutually agreed that we try to never talk about this?" Draco said, more of a statement than a question.

"No complaints here." Draco could hear Potter hissed somewhere from his right.

Draco nodded and stepped towards his room door. Pressing his ear against the door, he could hear no one. Breathing a sigh a relief, Draco opened his entrance. "It won't be long-"

Draco stopped in his tracks. He couldn't stop his sharp inhale and fearful eyes in time. No, no this _can't _be- it has to be a boggart- But Draco knew that this was real. He felt the presence of Potter still near his side and heard the barely stifled gasp of surprise.

There, standing tall and cold in the middle of the room, Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Father?" Draco gasped, his voice shaking which only proved his fear. Draco couldn't hear any movement from Potter, making him think that Potter had made a run for it. (_Lucky git. _Draco thought bitterly)"I didn't know you were coming-"

"Do you have _any _idea what mess I've needed to clean for you?" Lucius's voice was deathly calm, his expression however, had venom. "Ever since your little stint with the Hippogriff, I've had to ensure that the creature will be executed. The only way for the fools at the Ministry to know that the Malfoys don't allow for things like this to happen."

Draco said nothing. He couldn't. He shouldn't have been so shocked to see him, he was a Malfoy. Malfoy's have a way of finding loopholes in the Hogwart's rules. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to run but he knew that would only make matters worse, it always did.

"I'm-" Draco started, but what was he to say? It was his fault he got hurt. Of course it was.

Draco stuttered for a moment, but still, he didn't know what to say. He didn't even have time to register when Lucius was suddenly in front of him, his hands gripping Draco's collar and forcing him to face him.

"Look at me when I am talking." His father snarled, his eyes holding fury. Draco was used to this at home, but _never _did father show up at the school.

"I'm sorry." Draco pleaded. His father wasn't pleased with the Hippogriff shenanigan, a real Malfoy wouldn't have gotten hurt. A real Malfoy wouldn't have done something so pathetic. Especially in front of people. Draco knew his father could make it so the oaf would be the one to suffer punishment, but that still didn't not excuse Draco for getting injured.

The apology didn't have Lucius back down. His nails dug into Draco's skin through the grip on his shirt's collar. Draco did his best on to flinch.

"Sorry?" Lucius hissed, his narrowed eyes holding disgust. "Do you think that will make matters better?" Lucius's voice rose before throwing Draco to the floor, snapping the side of his head on the wooden floor. Seeing spots popping before his eyes, Draco thought that he had seen the quick image of feet just behind his father, running out the door…

With no better choice, Draco stayed on the floor, his hand rubbing tenderly his cheek, already feeling a bruising coming on. Sometimes it was better to stay down and show he was beaten. Although that didn't always help when his father was in a certain mood, but was difficult to tell what was better for his father's temper.

"How could you do this to your family, to _me_?" Lucius looked down at Draco, no longer is disgust but in disappointment. "After all I have done, and all I have received in return is your _failures _and _weaknesses_. I have to come here myself to insure that you no longer continue this."

Draco couldn't hide his grief at this. God, why did he do this? Why was he always making mistakes? Why can't he do _anything _right?

"I know father…" Draco hung his head in shame. "I will do better." He rose his eyes to see his father with the same look of displeasure.

"I don't trust you to continue my legacy of holding the Malfoy name with honor, but unfortunately, you are all we have." Lucius sighed. Draco quickly scrambled up, standing tall. He resisted the urge to rub the growing bruise on his face. He would just have to wait to go to the Hospital Wing until his father left.

Unexpectedly, the door swung open to reveal Lupin, his presence startling both Malfoy's.

Lupin held a cold expression, not directed to Draco but to Lucius. "What are you doing here?" Lupin asked. His voice calm but his face showed his anger. Draco had never seen Lupin's face hold anything beyond irritation before.

"I am just here to see my son." Lucius didn't bother to hide his anger to Lupin. As he spoke, Lucius took a step to Draco, nit in protection, but more of a threat. A treat to show that Lupin held no real power. Draco couldn't hide his flinch when he took the step towards him.

Lupin must have noticed this because his whole body now looked ready to physically throw Lucius out of the window. "Draco," Lupin said, his eyes never leaving Lucius. "We should go before we're late for class."

Draco couldn't help but look at his father, seeking permission to leave.

"My son," Lucius placed his hand on Draco's thin shoulder, his nails digging in to his flesh through the clothing. "And I are having a talk, he'll be a bit late." From his tone, it was obvious he didn't believe there was a class.

Seeing Draco's distressed appearance, Lupin's face harden with anger. Quicker than Draco ever could have though Lupin cold move, Lupin pulled Draco away from his father. Placing his thin arm in front of Draco like a source of protection.

If Lucius look furious with Draco before, he looked somehow, even worse. How _dare _this teacher act as if he was equal with a Malfoy?

"This is something that does not concern you." Lucius said with forced calmness. "I can talk to my own son without an audience."

Lupin said nothing. Draco refused to make eyes contact with either of the men. Lucius took a step forward menacingly. Looking at his son's slouched pose, he knew that his work was done. Draco wouldn't be dragging the proud Malfoy name through the mud anytime soon. Allowing a sneer upon his lips, Lucius looked at his son. "We will finish this later." and walked out of the room without another word, leaving the two alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! I'm hoping this story is still enjoyable! Have a wonderful day!_

Harry made sure to stand by Lupin as the three of them made their way back to the empty classroom. He tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. He knew that Lucius was horrible man (most of it based on him being Draco's father) but to be so bad as to-

Harry shook his head. He didn't like the fact that he had left Draco alone with Lucius but he needed to get Lupin. Harry never knew the older man could run so fast, especially with how weak he normally looked. Harry gulped when he thought back to what happened in the dormitory. Draco's face…It reminded him of what Draco's expression was when he seen the boggart of his father. Harry felt shock over that and he felt shock now. Ron and Hermione talked about it the whole time as they walked away from the class all those weeks ago, right after Draco ran off out of the room. The both of Harry's friends whispered about how they had no idea. Ron said at one point that he felt like Draco deserved it, but Hermione quickly scolded him into admitting that he felt bad for the bully. Harry stayed out of the conversation, wanting to think about it in peace.

No one deserved to feel like that, not even Draco Malfoy. Harry took in a quick glance to Draco. The blond boy was pale, his head was hanging down, looking only at his feet as they walked. He was walking along the other side of Lupin, looking like a small child could take him down with one blow.

Harry avoided looking to Draco again. Not because he was scared of Draco but because he didn't know how to react around him. He felt…pity. Yes, pity for what had just happened. Of course he still disliked Draco, but now…he felt more pity than anything else.

And Draco knew it.

Draco could _literally_ feel the sympathy radiating from Potter and Lupin.

And he hated it.

Draco didn't think he ever hated the both of them as much as he did now. How _dare_ they? How _dare_ they treat him like some invalid? He was a Malfoy. He was better than the whole lot of them. But as much as he loathed them for their pity, he hated himself more. Hated that he was such a failure that his father had to come and correct him, and that Potter of all people was there to witness it.

Draco's chest felt like there was a hand squeezing his heart, refusing to let go. He didn't think he ever wanted to drop dead right then and there as he did in that moment. He wanted to flee this wretched school and never look back. He didn't want to go to his home, to this school, to see his "friends", he just wanted to not exist.

Draco felt a hand go on to rest on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Lupin. "Draco…" Lupin started. But he didn't give him a chance to finish. Because in that span of a second, Draco snapped.

"No!" Draco practically roared, pushing with all his strength on Lupin's weak arm to force him away. "No, you don't get to pity, I forbid you to pity me!" He sounded like a child, a spoiled little child who didn't get what he wanted and was throwing a temper tantrum, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be touched. Being touched meant punishment, it always did, he never knew any other way. And he would be damned if he was going to allow Lupin to berate him.

Logic failed him, everything that he was trained to do, (never show emotion, never show weakness, and never allow your enemy to know that they got under your skin) was gone from his memory and the knowledge that Lupin went out of his way to help him, comfort him, even hugged him once went out the window and all he could do was rage.

"I don't need you! I don't need this pathetic class, I don't need anything!" Lupin's eyes held sadness over the outburst, sadness for Draco and it made him even more furious. He hated them. Both of them. He hated his family. He hated himself. He didn't care what happened, he just wanted to get away from them, from Lupin, From Potter, just-

He needed to get away.

Draco turned and ran.

And no one went after him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hours had pasted when Draco had finally convinced himself to go to Lupin's office. Every fiber of his being said that he should let it be, that he should go on with his life. He didn't need the classes, he didn't need anything…But deep down, he knew he wanted to see Lupin, the one man who actually wanted to help him, and tell him why he couldn't.

"You can come on Draco." Came the tired voice.

Draco didn't even bother trying to look in control of the situation. He stared down at his nails as he walked into the office of Lupin. Picking at his nails still, Draco slowly raised his nervous eyes to see Lupin's observant ones.

Draco opened his mouth, then snapped it shut with an audible click, unsure what to say. Thankfully for him, Lupin saw this.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Draco asked, confused. What would Lupin need to apologize for?

"I shouldn't have let you two go off alone."

"No one could have guessed my father would be there." Draco shrugged, giving Lupin a mild excuse for what happened.

"Still, what with Black on the loose, I should have gone with you both, and for that, I am sorry."

Draco said nothing, suddenly fascinated with the floor of Lupin's office. He heard movement but still could not make himself look up. He was tired. So tired. He would never be what he should be to make his father proud, to be worthy. He was a mistake and he understood that.

A hand was placed gently on his shoulder and Draco's head snapped up at the surprised contact, resisting his normal urge to flinch when touched. "You know you don't have to be with him anymore, you can tell someone-"

Draco took a step back, sliding away from the connection. "I can't." Draco's voice shook. "I can't, I have nowhere to go."

"I can help you, I know who to talk to. They can help you, you can get away from your father. You can be safe, with your mother."

Lupin looked so earnest, so hopefully, Draco almost wanted to keep his mouth shut, say nothing and pretend with him that this was possible too, even if it was just for a little while.

But he wasn't that kind of person.

"Father has influence everywhere. He's rich and powerful, no one wants to go against him. There's nothing I can do that he wouldn't be able to stop. He'd find me, he told me before…" Draco gulped, taking in a shuttering breathe before continuing. "That if I said anything he'd blame it on my mother. He would walk away free and leave her to the wolves." Here Draco rose his face to look at Lupin. "I can't let him. Please, please tell me you understand that. I can't let him hurt her for something I did. I'm not trying to say I'm good person for wanting that, I know I'm not…but she's the one person who I want safe. Please understand that."

He was begging, he understood that, yet Draco wanted-_needed_ Lupin to know that he was not a victim. He wasn't. he wasn't saying that his father would change, he never would say that, his father was a bastard but he allow him to say whatever he wanted to say to Draco as long as he kept his mom safe.

Lupin said nothing, but Draco knew that he understood. This was not something he could fix. It took Draco a moment to get his voice steady. "Class again next week?" He asked, his tone clear, although his body language told Lupin that the boy was not even close to being fine.

Lupin nodded and Draco wasted no time to leave, not needing Lupin to hear him stifling his tears, but not before running into-

Potter.

Draco was about to hurry past him as if he didn't see him when he heard his name being called. Looking back, Draco saw Harry holding out his arm, a chocolate frog in his hand.

"Chocolate helps with the aftermath of the lesson." Harry mumbled before shrugging, not really looking at Draco. Draco stared at Harry, then back at the chocolate. Then, rather slowly, Draco reached out and cautiously took the offering, not mentioning that the lesson had been over hours ago. Harry cleared his throat and muttered something about going to see Lupin and left without another word. Draco stared at the chocolate in his hand before a small smile grew on his face and he went off to his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It makes my day! _

_I'm thinking I'm going to bring this story to a close soon, if anyone is still interested in the story, I have some ideas for a sequel. I'm thinking they'll be three or four more chapters of this, and when work and school isn't taking up all of my time, I think I'll try my hand at a sequel? __ What do you think? :)_

It was a week after the incident with his father and Draco hardly spoke to Lupin. Lupin couldn't say anything to anyone about what had happened because Lucius would sweep the whole thing under the rug and that would only put Draco at more risk. So he kept silent, but it was obvious he wasn't happy about it.

Lupin had told both boys that he was cancelling their lessons the next day, because he wasn't feeling well. It was always once a month, you have to wonder how neither boys picked up on it, although he wasn't complaining at their obliviousness. Lupin let out a small scoff at the memory of James calling it "his time of the month." The looks they had gotten from passing students were priceless. God, he missed him, he missed how they used to be…Before Sirius betrayed them, before Peter died protecting those who died anyway…Lupin tighten his hands in a fist, angered at the thought of Sirius again. He hated thinking of how their friendship used to be. It broke his heart almost as bad as when he lost James and Lily.

Lupin sighed, running a hand over his face. Tonight was the full moon, his emotions were unfortunately easier to access than normal, meaning that he had to once again tell the boys that he wouldn't be able to meet them for their lessons. Something that Draco had made sure to voice his opinion about.

"Why do you _always_ cancel our lessons?" Draco were the first words he said to his teacher as he stormed into Lupin's office, standing in front of the desk with his arms crossed.

"Good morning Draco." Lupin said pleasantly looking up at the angst-y boy for a moment before he continued to look down and grade his student's homework assignments.

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"First of all, if I _always_ cancelled classes, then how have we had so many classes over these past couple of months?" Lupin asked tonelessly, still not looking at the teen.

"Oh now you develop a sense of humor." Draco mumbled darkly as he plopped limply in the chair across from Lupin's. "So?" Draco said after a few moments of silence. (Except from the scratching of the quill Lupin used to grade the parchments which was setting Draco on edge at the professors lack of response.)

"So what?" Lupin said amusingly, setting down his quill neatly on the side of the paper to look up at the now scowling youngest Malfoy.

"So why do you cancel? So often?" Draco added the last part in case of anymore smart-aleck jibes from the professor.

"For my health." Lupin answered simply.

"Yes, the days off seem to do wonders for your health." Draco drawled, looking at the older man's worn out expression and constant tiredness.

Lupin bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling. "Maybe not physically, but it does work."

Draco stayed silent, clearly expecting more of an answer. When he didn't get any, he said "Well, why don't you seem to do any better after you days off?"

"Draco, do I detect a hint of concern?" Lupin asked amused, his eyes widening in mock delight at Draco's scowl.

Draco rolled his eyes. Interrupting the boy before a witty (but clearly insulting jibe came across his lips) Lupin said "I know you are troubled over your performance with this new spell, but more experience wizards have had troubles with this spell, you can't expect to become as familiar with it as someone like Dumbledore is overnight. It will take time, but with practice, there is no spell that you can't learn."

When Lupin finished he folded his hands together, resting them on top of his desk waiting for Draco to speak. Draco shrugged one shoulder, his eyes staring down to his knees like he wasn't listening intently to Lupin's every word. "Yeah well, it doesn't feel like knowing this useless spell is going to do anything. I thought-" Draco stopped himself, internally debating on how much he should say to this man. Lupin could tell what Draco's inner struggle was about, and so he wait patiently for the outcome.

With a sigh, Draco knew that this man, this pathetic, naïve, strong man was someone he could trust. Maybe the only person in this worthless school that he could trust with his whole heart. After a moment of quietness, he continued in a low voice. "I thought that if I learned this spell, maybe it would help me. Help me to know that I can actually be good at something, anything. That I could prove that…that I'm not useless."

Lupin nodded yet said nothing, clearly deep in thought. Draco hated that look. The look of concern. Yet at the same time he felt like it was always the most genuine look of concern he had ever gotten from anyone and he felt a small sense of ease, knowing that maybe there was someone who gave a damn about him, even if it was just a little bit.

"Draco," Lupin said, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. "If you want to stop the lessons, then we shall, but I think it might work out best for you if we continue."

"Why?" Draco sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair in exasperation at himself. He just wanted to get this over with. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, when no one gave him a second glance, when he didn't have everyone look and whisper about him behind his back. When he didn't get the pitying looks. He just wanted them to go back…

"Because I know you want to keep trying."

"'Wanting' to try doesn't mean I'll get anywhere." Draco murmured.

"It does if you feel like this is what you want to do, even if you don't succeed, you'll know that you at least _tried_."

"You really are an old fool like Dumbledore." Draco smirked.

"Learned from the best." Lupin agreed.

Draco inhaled sharply before raising up from his seat. "Well, this was a _lovely_ visit," Draco smiled sarcastically. "But I need to go." Lupin nodded and smiled at the departing teen. Draco stepping out the door, he turned at looked at the professor. He opened his mouth, wanting to say-

But he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. Changing his mind, Draco left the room. As he walked past the chatting students and Filch yelling at the pupils, Draco thought to himself his plan on finding out what it was that was making Lupin miss so many classes. It seemed silly, but Draco was sure that there was something other than "health" reasons was forcing Lupin to skip these lessons.

And yes, he should leave it alone, maybe wait until Lupin told Potter and Draco himself, but Draco wasn't the kind of person to wait. He was going to figure it out…and he vowed to himself to find out no matter what.

_I deeply apologize for any grammar mistakes! Have a lovely day!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ugh, I am SO sorry about this chapter, it wasn't NEARLY as long as I was planning it to be. I hope it's still enjoyable. _

It was the next day after his talk with Lupin when Draco found himself crouched in the corner of the hallway after dark, waiting for the Defense against the Dark Arts professor to leave his office. He had to be going someplace, the question was where.

The idea was simple: Just wait around for Lupin to leave his office so that he could follow him and see what was going on. It was always around random weeks of the month that Lupin had to avoid the lessons and his DADA classes. Draco wasn't used to not having people tell him things that he wanted to know, so he planned to stay until he found out.

An hour past.

Then two.

Then three.

Draco gave a small annoyed hiss, feeling irritated at the long wait. He leaned against the wall, still hidden in the shadows. He had snuck out of the castle multiples times before this night, he knew his way around the school without getting caught, but he hadn't ever snuck out to stalk someone.

Draco stayed lost in thought until he heard rapid movement from the office. Lupin must be getting ready to leave.

Straightening up, Draco stayed in the shadows, waiting for his chance to see what was happening with the secret life of Lupin.

Nothing happened.

"Oh come on." Draco hissed, slapping his palm against the stone wall. After messaging his now throbbing hand, Draco quietly made his way to the door, ever so gently pressing his ear through the keyhole.

Whimpering. Yes that's it. Whimpering. Horror overwhelmed every sense that Draco had, it was like a hand was squeezing his heart, threatening to explode with the pressure. Why was wrong? How did Lupjn get injured?

"Professor?" Draco called, panic in his tone but he didn't care. He cpould only think of wat could have happened to Remus. "Lupin!" He yelled out, louder this time. The whimpering didn't stop, only grow louder. He sounded like a wounded animal.

Draco tried to move the doorknob yet it didn't budge. Draco banged against it with his shoulder this time, harder and harder with hit. The whimpering didn't die down.

Draco couldn't think. Logic and spells failed him. He could think of nothing but how to help his friend. "Professor! Please opened up!" Lupin!"

"Are you trying to awaken the whole castle?" Scoffed a familiar voice.

Draco spun around and a huge relived sigh broke free from his lips at the sight. "Professor, please! Something's wrong with Lupin, he's-"

"Fine." Snape interrupted, his arms crossed calmly, not reacting towards the teenager's panic towards the muffled noises coming through the door.

"No he's not!" Draco insisted, his tone sounding near hysteric. "He's hurt, listen, you can hear him, please just-"

Snape took one step with his long legs and was in front of Draco in less than a heartbeat. "He took his potion, so there's nothing to worry about." Snape replied, still too calm for Draco's liking towards this whole situation.

Draco felt a rage he had never felt towards Snape. Snape was the only person in the school who he actually tolerated being around. (_well, I guess there's two now_. Draco corrected himself was his mind flashed to Lupin's kind words and compassionate nature)

How could he not even show the slightest bit of worry over the sounds that were coming from Lupin's office. "What potion?" Draco sputtered. "It doesn't matter! Can't you hear him?" Draco nearly roared.

Snape glowered at Draco, but said nothing at first, his sneer fading and instead his face went expressionless, thinking of whether or not to tell Draco the truth.

Snape eyed Draco for a moment, his head slightly cocked to one side as he considered how he should phrase his words. "I know I'm not supposed to say anything," Snape started out shortly, his lips cricking to the side in a half smile. "But how fair is it that our dear headmaster allows such beasts in our school." Here Snape shook his head in mock sadness. Dumbledore was too trusting, it was going to be his downfall one day.

Lucius had spoken to him during his brief stay about Lupin. Lucius had seen how Lupin was around Draco, how he had interrupted his and Draco's…"talk" that day, how he was standing in front of him and his son.

Lucius had spoken about his "dislike" for the new professor. Snape had a hard time keeping back his hatred for the man as well, and thought of all the ways to insure that he never set foot in this castle again. If Dumbledore wasn't so stubborn, so trusting, Lupin wouldn't even be here.

"If, for any reason, you should find something that Lupin has kept hidden, do feel free to tell Draco." Lucius had told Snape. "I think the boy's loyalty is faltering."

How was Snape supposed to deny that?

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded, still holding on the doorknob. "Why are you even here if you're not going to help him?"

"Professors are supposed to keep watch for dear professor Lupin on these _certain_ days." Snape sighed with fake sincerity. "Make sure he's uninjured."

"Why?" Draco insisted. He didn't even pay attention to the sounds anymore, his awareness only for Snape.

Snape didn't own Lucius anything, telling Draco the truth wasn't to help Lucius, or hurt Dumbledore, or anything like that.

Lupin was James's friend.

That was reason enough.

"Think Draco, you're a clever boy." Snape insisted, watching as the confusion on the boy's face remained baffled.

"Think about _what_?" Draco was furious now, what could be more important than helping Lupin? Everyone knew that Snape wanted the DADA position, it was no secret, but was he really ready to let that man die for something so petty?

"Think about the days he takes off, think about how you rarely see him eat, think about how his food is always rare and red. Think about how his biggest fear is the moon." Snape's voice lowered to a hiss "Think."

Draco growled at Snape, tightening his hands into fist. None of this mattered, why didn't he do something to help his friend? "I can't-" Draco hissed.

"Yes you can." Snape finished for him. "He's gone around the time of the full moon. He always gains new scars on his face. He's always ill. _Think_."

Draco stood there, hatred for Snape, hatred for his own inability to help taking over all his emotions. If the only way that Snape would do anything is if he figured out what this situation was that he apparently missed, so be it.

Snape gave a cruel smile for Draco, enjoying the realization slowly dawning on him.

"There's a god boy." Snape smiled before gripping his shoulder none too gently. "No get to bed before I get Filch." Snape walked past him, not giving a second glance as the boy stared off at Snape, and eventually, after he had backed away from Snape, ran off.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you again for the sweet words and kind reviews! You are so encouraging! _

Draco paced the empty common-room in a mindless manner; lost in his thoughts over the course of events that had occurred last night outside of Lupin's office. It wasn't that he didn't believe Snape, unfortunately he did. Snape hated Lupin, anyone could see that but Draco was able to tell that this? was much too unbelievable for a professor like Snape to lie about, even if he did hate the other professor. A small part of him was angry that Lupin didn't tell him. Another part of him was intrigued by what Lupin is. A _werewolf_…It made too much sense for Draco to ignore and yet he couldn't fully believe it.

Draco plopped down on the green couch, his body feeling numb yet his mind was feeling a small glimmer of hope. because if this was true- oh of course it was true- maybe he could-

"Draco!"

Draco rolled his eyes, know that is was the voice of Pansy who was standing by the doorway, quiet enough that he didn't hear her arrive.

"What?" Draco asked dully, her attempt at smiling like a normal person looked more like a smirk worthy of himself.

"We'll be late for class." Pansy beckoned him towards the door, her bottom lip sticking out in a disappointed pout when Draco showed no sight of moving from his current position. She was almost as bad as himself when things didn't go his way.

"I'll be there." Draco said, still not moving. Getting the hint, Pansy frowned in annoyance before sticking her chin up and swirling her head away from him in frustration, leaving him once again alone in with his thoughts with no idea as to what was currently plaguing his mind.

it was possible...Draco had an escape, an escape that could rid him of his father's hold. And _this_ was it. This was the only chance he may ever get. It didn't matter what would happen to him afterwards, nothing else mattered. All he had to do was convince Lupin that this would work out for the best. It would take a bit of convincing, but why would Lupin say no? He had nothing to lose, but Draco had everything to lose if he said no...he had to show Lupin that this was the only way. he would see that it was for his best interests...he had to.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco looked at his book on Astronomy with disgust. Here in the Great Hall that had several other students chattering and studying only made Draco feel even less inclined to look over at the book. He had come here hoping to speak with Lupin since this is usually where he goes to grade papers. Unfortunately for Draco, not only was Lupin _not_ here, but it has enough student who noticed him arrive with a determined expression, now leaving him unable to simply leave until it looked like he came here for a reason.

Draco's eyes never strayed from the page of his book although he hadn't turned the page in over fifteen minutes. He agreed with himself that he would stay only a few more minutes before going to his next class; he would just have to wait to see Lupin until DADA ended. a flutter of fear crawled into his heart; small but there and Draco tried to remind himself that this was his one and only way to be able to leave the Malfoy name. They would say he was dead and his mother would still be able to stay safe.

"Hey." Said a soft familiar voice, and _not_ the voice Draco wanted to hear.

Draco gently put his book down on the tabletop before reluctantly turning his head to see none other than the oh-so great Harry Potter staring at him from his side with a peculiar expression. "Yes?" Draco drawled unpleasantly, hoping his body language would be enough for Potter to see he was not in the mood to talk to anyone, least of all him.

"You didn't come to the lessons yesterday." Potter said, cutting to the chase and clearly not reading the annoyance of Draco's face. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder to see (of course) Weasley and Granger behind him, watching Draco with cautious gazes, ready at a moment's notice to rush to Potter's rescue. Draco hated the fact that his heart pang with jealousy that Potter had people like that in his life. it was a relationship that he had always longed for and yet knew that he would never receive it

"And?" Draco said in the same annoyed tone of voice. He had purposely missed the lesson yesterday, at that point, he couldn't fathom seeing Lupin again, not after what he had learned.

Subtly, Draco snuck a hurtful sneer over to where Snape usually sat at the Great Hall.

"Why?" Potter asked softly, sitting down on the empty seat next to Draco, enough distance that it wasn't invading Draco's personal space but close enough that Draco couldn't ignore him.

"It's a great reason actually, it's called 'none of your business Potter.'" Draco scoffed, turning back to his book with a sense of finality in his tone. Potter snuck a glance at his concerned friends before looking back at Draco again with a determined glare. Granger and Wealsey looked at each other in worry before turning back towards Potter, still ready to come at his defense.

"Did something happen?" Potter prompted slowl, the concern in his eyes made Draco want to punch him right in the face. "Did-" Potter stopped speaking for a moment doubting his words before swallowing and continuing with assurance. "Did your father came back?"

Draco slammed his book shut, causing several students heads to snap up and see what was the commotion before seeing it was just Potter and Malfoy going at it again. it was normal around Hogwarts to see them butting heads. Draco only wished it was for some reason other than Potter trying to open up his feelings towards his life. "Why do you care?" Draco hissed, his hold on his book tightening threateningly. Potter had no right to speak to him like this.

"You know that the teachers here won't stand for what he does." Potter pushed, his concern sickening Draco. "If you say something to them about this, I'm sure that they-"

"I don't need lectures about parents coming from an _orphan_." Draco hissed venomously before he even realized the words left his lips. Any other time, the look of hurt and pain flickering on Potter's face would have brought a small sense of pride to Draco, but this time? He felt a deadly stab of guilt at the pain-filled features that Potter revealed on his pale expression.

Standing up without another word, Potter left Draco alone and walked away to his friends without a second glance.

And Draco hadn't felt this guilty in a long time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco was the first one at Lupin's class, however, Lupin himself wasn't there, much to Draco disappointment. Potter and his friends were next. Although none said a word, Draco could see Granger looking him him with a stare that could shoot dangers if he looked at her long enough. Weasley kept a hand on her arm, pulling her back from doing any damage to Draco's form. obviously Harry had told them about Draco and his "talk". Potter, on the other hand, was glancing a not-so-subtle look at Draco every few moments as he seemingly was fighting the urge to go over and talk to him again. Or punch him, Draco wasn't sure with the look on his face. And though Draco would never admit it, he wished Potter did after what he had done.

Finally, class started when Lupin was the last one to show up, and it felt like it was the longest class of his life. He hadn't even picked up his quill to write since he was just practicing in his mind over and over again on what he was supposed to say to show Lupin that he needed this to be done. and when it finally did end, Draco knew what he had to do.

Lupin started packing his things to put away as the students left one by one, thinking to himself on what he was going to say to Draco after he missed the lessons with Harry the other day. he was pleased to notice that there was still one student waiting there and was just the one he wanted to speak to.

"Draco." Lupin smiled pleasantly, setting his stacks of paper down neatly. "Is there something wrong?"

Draco stayed in his seat, mindlessly picking at his nails as he felt his brain suddenly stopped all signs of working. After all his mental planning of what to say to Lupin, he suddenly felt like it was all gone to waste. He didn't even know where to start this discussion. How was he supposed to begin this conversation? What would Lupin say to the other professors if he said no?

Concerned, Lupin moved over to sit in an abandoned desk next to Draco, waiting for the boy to speak. he looked nervous; avoiding Lupin's worried gaze. Remus wanted to ask what happened, but after getting to know Draco these last few months, he knew better then to push him; it would only cause him to pull further away and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I know." Draco blurted out, needed to get this over with, Lupin _had_ to understand why he needed to do this.

Lupin's brows lowered in confusion. "Know what?" He questioned, leaning forward to show Draco that he was listening.

Draco took a deep breath. it came out close to a chocked sigh but he pushed himself to continue. "I-I was trying to talk to you yesterday…" Lupin said nothing, waiting for Draco to go one. "And I heard…noises…" Draco stared for any reaction that his words would bring upon the man.

And he wasn't disappointed.

Lupin's jaw clenched in surprise, his eyes widened. Lupin turned his gaze away from Draco and stared ahead at the front of the class room, deep in thought. There was a few moments of silence that Draco actually felt fear, fear of Lupin leaving him. That wasn't what he wanted at all. Lupin made him feel safe, feel cared for-he had to understand that if he really wanted to help Draco, this was the only way.

"What are you planning to do with this information?" Lupin said softly, eerily calm. He turned his head towards Draco again. With surprise, Draco saw that Lupin's eyes were not angry or worried; they were sad.

Draco was in it this far, he couldn't go back.

"I want you to turn me."

Of all the things that Lupin thought the teen was going to say, that wasn't even listed as an option.

"Is this a joke?" Lupin's tone was harsh, the closest Draco had ever seen him be to angry. "Why?"

"I-I just need you to." Draco's hope for remaining strong and in control if the situation was failing rapidly. "Knowing what I know, I think you would be happier just doing it."

"Draco," Lupin started slowly, his eyes sharp. "I can't do this. Even if I did what you want, you would regret this choice for the rest of your life, you're not thinking clearly."

"I _need_ this to happen!" Draco reached over, gripping Lupin's forearms, desperate for him to understand. This was the only way. Lupin was free, and Draco could be too, he wouldn't have to fear his father anymore, he wouldn't have to fear anyone…he could be free.

"But why?" Lupin insisted, his fingers gripping Draco's arms, right underneath his elbows.

"Because this is the only way!" Draco couldn't keep his voice calm anymore. Why couldn't Lupin understand why he needed this? "I need you to help me!"

"The only way to what?!" Lupin took a step forward, his eyes pleading for Draco to explain to him what he was doing.  
"To getting out of my father's hold!"

"This is not the way!" how could he prove to Draco that this path would only take him to misery and agony. It was a fate worse than death, and even if it was the last thing he did, he was going to keep Draco safe from that path.

"It is because this is how I can be free! You are! Why can't I?!"

"Draco listen to yourself! You're not thinking clearly!"

Draco pushed Lupin away. "Don't touch me." He hissed in resentment. "You're refusing to help me."

"Draco, what you think will help you is really a curse." Lupin took a step back, allowing Draco space even though he wanted nothing more than to grab Draco by the shoulders and insist that he understand what he was asking of Lupin. Draco _had_ to understand, he needed him to see that this was a mistake.

"It's the closest thing to power I will ever get."

"You're making a mistake."

"Then make it simple: are you going to help me?"

There was a long silence; Lupin stared at Draco with a heartbreaking look that Draco had to turn away. he was _not _going to allow sentiment to distract him from his cause. This had to be done. and if Lupin was not going to allow it; then he was signing Draco's own death warrant...if even he didn't see it as so.

"…No. I can't."

There it was. Draco felt all his hope at leaving break like a daisy chain and he could only stare at Lupin in hurt. Eyes watering, Draco didn't bother wiping them away and he hated when Lupin took a step closer; the look in his eyes showing that he wanted to comfort him. "Then we have nothing more to discuss." Draco replied coldly.

And with that, Draco left.

He didn't turn back.


	12. Chapter 12

_Here we are! Last chapter! Thank so so so SO much for the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites! You are awesome! _

Draco stared at the ceiling above his bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he was seemingly memorized by the tiles though in reality he was lost in thought.

It was months later and Draco still hadn't spoken to Lupin about what was said last time they had spoken. He was the last one to the class and the first to leave every time. There were several moments that Lupin looked like he wanted to speak to him, talk to him about why he had to do what he did, but Draco refused to stay long enough to listen. What could he say to Draco? He would be home to Malfoy manner and his hell would start all over again...and Lupin just stood there and allowed it to happen.

Draco rarely left his room except for classes, the final exams, and at certain times for when he grew too hungry and needed food, yet he hardly ever was out and he didn't give a damn about that he was showing the whole school that he was hurt because he had no reason to even try to give a damn. Draco hardly even cared for when it was heard that Black had been caught and escaped all over again at the school. It didn't matter to him.

Draco understood, of course he understood why Lupin did what he did, but it still hurt. This was his only chance and Lupin had abandoned him. The worst thing for Draco, the _absolute_ worst thing, was that he _didn't_ hate Lupin. The man was the only person who was ever there for him. The only person who looked out for him, helped him when no one else would, and protected him. He had…never experienced that sort of compassion except from his mother but even then he felt like it was more out of the fact that he was her son, not because she cared…he hoped that he was wrong but with someone like him? How could anyone care? And yet Lupin _did_.

But _why_ did he? Draco couldn't help but wonder as he sat in his room alone.

Still on the bed, Draco slammed his fist painfully against the wall, anger at himself and anyone else he could blame. But there wasn't. Yes, his father was partially to blame but Draco was the one who didn't look for another way, he wanted what he though was the easiest but was it? Lupin did care for him, he did. if he said that this wasn't the way to go, then why shouldn't Draco believe him?

Lupin wasn't trying to hurt him. He was trying to _save_ him.

He understood. finally, he understood why Lupin did what he did. There were only a few days left of the school year, he had to see him, tell him this. If Lupin couldn't help him, fine, but he had to tell him something, he didn't know what but he needed to see him.

Draco shot up from his bed. he ran, faster then he had ever ran in his life. past his friends, fellow students, professors and more, he didn't care. Draco could have come face to face with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and he still would have ran past him, uncaring about anything else but seeing Lupin. He just ran. When Lupin's office finally came into sights Draco let out an exhale of relief, still rushing to the door with speed.

"Professor!" Draco didn't bother knocking on the door as he pulled aside the door. "Pro-"

And almost walked face first into Harry Potter.

"Oh-er-sorry." Potter said awkwardly shuffling to the side to allow Draco to walk through his path without bumping into him, something he would have never done in the beginning of the school year. Apologizing to Malfoy was not something he was used to, nor was doing anything positive to his face such as moving out of his way.

The door to the office closed shut and as much as Draco needed to see Lupin, he also knew that Lupin was still there; and he would want Draco to talk to Potter. "Why are you here?" Draco asked, genuinely confused at the presence of the black haired boy. There was no need for him to be here now that he most likely mastered the lessons by now.

It was Potter's turn to look confused. "Didn't you hear?" Harry asked concerned, looking intensely at Draco's face for a warning of what his reaction would be upon hearing the news.

When Draco didn't answer; still looking at Potter with worry, Harry pushed on. "_Someone_," The word was spoken with pure spite, enough to make Draco know exactly who Harry was talking about. "Made him have to quit, he's leaving today."

Draco's mouth fell ...no this can't happen-No please- "What?" Draco breathed out timidly, sounding like a small child who was just told something life-changing.

"Uh," Potter looked down to his feet, chewing his bottom lip awkwardly. Instinct told him be kind to the other boy, even though his brain was still tempted to punch him after what he had said to him last time they spoke. "I-I don't know if you know this-but-er-" Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. How was he supposed to explain this to one of the most prejudice persons he knew?

"That's he's a werewolf?" Draco tried helpfully, a smug smile on his face at the complete look of surprise on Potter's face at his knowledge.

"Wha-" Harry sputtered weakly. "How did-"

"I'm rather intelligent when I put my mind to things." Draco said in a mock smug tone. There was no way he was going to tell Potter the truth about this. He still has some pride to not allow him to know that Snape had to spell it out for him.

With a careful side-step out of Potter's way, Draco moved past Harry, before stopping abruptly as he knew that he still had something to do. Turning back to face Harry, Draco took a deep breath; ignoring Potter stepping backward, expecting a fight as usual with their normal meetings. "I'm sorry." He blurted out quickly, watching as Potter's face went from expecting an attack to complete astonishment. Knowing that if he didn't say it now, he never would, Draco continued. "For what I said back-" Draco gestured weakly in the air, hoping it would explain himself better then he himself was doing. "and-well-yeah." He shrugged one shoulder, unsure of how else to say it.

Potter nodded, silently accepting the awkward apology. Draco cleared his throat as a way of trying to leave when he was taken off guard by Harry's comment. "He's helped you a lot." Harry said softly, his book bag falling down his shoulder slightly.

"What?" Draco said, taken aback at the remark. He was still surprised that his apology didn't end in a fist fight between them, this was _completely_ unexpected.

"I dunno, you just seem to act different, like he's helped you." Harry said simply, pulling his book bag up farther on his shoulder and walked away but not being giving a genuine wave of good-bye to an astounded Draco. Draco stood there for a few more moments in shock before wasting no time to quickly open the door to Lupin's office. He felt his heart drop to see the office clear and growing more empty; the books and objects gone and set neatly in the multiple suitcases that Lupin owned. Draco hoped that…maybe Lupin would stay…

"I was expecting you." Lupin said calmly, waving his wand around the room at random moments to pack his remaining items.

"You're leaving?" Draco said in a dismayed tone. He was really leaving Hogwarts…how was he supposed to handle this? He had thrown all of Lupin's help right into his face and now he was going to lose the one person who had went out of his way to protect him.

"I was pleased that Dumbledore let me stay here as long as he did." Lupin said, still not looking at Draco.

"You can't stay?"

Lupin looked up, and smiled sadly. Draco felt anger bubbling up beneath his surface at the thought that Snape had brought this on, that he was the one who was forcing Lupin to leave.

"You're going to be okay. You know that, right?" Lupin asked softly, his eyes looking concerned for his student. Hogwarts was his home, he never wanted to leave...but to protect his students he would do anything...

"Tell me that again when I head home in a few hours." Draco said, shrugging one shoulder like it wasn't feeling himself with dread.

A knowing look Lupin as he lowed his wan back into the pocket of his dark robe. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." He said with a hint of a smile.

With a frown, Draco asked "What do you mean?"

"I asked Dumbledore for a favor." Lupin said as he continued to stack a pile of parchment papers together and place them away. "He wrote a letter to your father." Here Lupin paused his organization, raising his eyes to look at Draco's hurt eyes. "You are able to stay here for the summer. All of the summers that you stay here at Hogwarts. Your father is allowing it."

Draco gaped at his mentor, unsure if he actually heard correctly.

"How…" Words failed Draco. "How did-"

"As big as your father acts, even he won't go against Dumbledore unless it makes him look bad to the Ministry. Besides, after Lucius tried and failed to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, he isn't willing to let anything else put him in a bad light and trying to force you home will do exactly that."

Draco stared at him with shock. "Professor Lupin…" His voice broke.

Lupin held his hand up, letting out a small laugh. "You don't need to call me that anymore Draco."

Draco swallows, feeling his heart break. "Lupin...Thank you."

"Of course." Lupin gave one final wave of his wand and everything left in his office was pack neatly in his cases, ready to go. "Well, I really must be going Draco." Lupin's smile was sad and Draco found himself still unready for his departure.

"Promise you'll write?" Draco asked in a small voice, his hands folded in front of himself. He mentally berating himself for sounding like a little kid, begging his father to tell him when he was coming back home.

Lupin turned, his suitcase held at his side. He looked at Draco in the eyes and allowed a small smile to escape past his lips. "Only if you do." He replied.

Draco didn't even have any warning from himself as he took the final step separating their distance and wrapped his arms around Lupin's waist tightly. Burying his head against the center of Lupin's chest and just held on.

Lupin stiffened in surprise for a split second at the contact before bending down slightly and putting his arms around Draco's back, his chin lying on top of Draco hair. Draco's eyes watered and his lip trembled with emotion but he didn't care. Lupin felt his shirt start to grow wet with tears and he just held on to the boy tighter, wishing he could do more than just this but he would do all he could do and more to protect this boy.

Draco didn't know what he could have done to have gain the friendship of Lupin but he was forever grateful to the man who saved him from his father...and himself.

Lupin was his _friend_. His mentor. And as long as he was around, as long as he was there for him, Draco knew he would be okay.


End file.
